


Zum Ersten Mal (Seit 15 Jahren)

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, It's just the last car scene but longer and gayer so basically what should have happened, M/M, Yearning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: What it says on the tin.Die letzte Szene in Das Fleißige Lieschen, but make it explicitly gay.
Relationships: Adam Schürk/Leo Hölzer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	Zum Ersten Mal (Seit 15 Jahren)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely people, I have returned from the jaws of quarantine to bring you 1000 words of bullshit from the brain of yours truly.
> 
> In other news, Adam wreck me challenge.

Leo drehte den Zündschlüssel um. Das gleichmäßige Motorengeräusch, das einzige Geräusch im Auto, stoppte und jetzt gab es nur noch Adam und ihn im Auto. Einen Moment lang dachte Leo, der andere sei eingeschlafen. Unbeweglich saß er auf dem Beifahrersitz, die Augen geschlossen, und Leo wollte ihn nicht stören.

Seit Adam angekommen war, hatte sich irgend etwas in Leo gelöst – ein Stöpsel, Ventil. Vielleicht eher ein Staudamm. Er war nie wirklich mit der Vergangenheit, mit jenem Nachmittag klargekommen, hatte nie damit abschließen können. Doch jetzt wo Adam wieder da war – nach 15 Jahren! – jetzt war alles noch viel schwieriger zu vergessen. Ständig sah er dessen Gesicht vor sich, seine riesig aufgesperrten Augen als Leo ihn gerettet hatte. Und seinen Blick, als er Leo nun zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen hatte.

Jetzt, in diesem einen Moment der Ruhe sah Adam jünger aus. Nicht 15 Jahre jünger, aber verletzlicher, weniger kantig und in voller Abwehrbereitschaft.

Auf einmal setzte Adam sich auf, öffnete die Augen, sah Leo an und streckte eine Hand nach dem Türgriff aus, während er sich mit der anderen abschnallte.

„Adam“, stieß Leo aus. Er wusste nicht, was er ihm mitteilen wollte. Er hatte nichts zu ihm zu sagen. Alle Gedanken, die ihn seit Jahren beschäftigt hatten, schienen zu verschwimmen, sich in seinem Hirn zu einem zähen, kochenden Brei zu vermischen, der Leo das Blut ins Gesicht schießen ließ, als Adam ihn noch eindringlicher ansah.

„Ja?“

Die Hand bewegte sich langsam vom Griff weg, als Adam sich Leo zuwandte.

Leos eigene Hände lagen auf seinen Oberschenkeln, Finger in einander geknotet und verkrampft. Er wusste nicht, wieso er sich gleichzeitig entspannte und nervöser wurde, als Adam Anstalten machte, noch länger im Auto zu bleiben. Er hätte ihn gehen lassen und sich erst einmal Zeit nehmen sollen, seine Gedanken und Gefühle in Ordnung zu bringen.

Resigniert schloss er die Augen und schluckte.

Eine Berührung an seinem Handrücken ließ ihn zusammenzucken und die Augen schlagartig aufreißen. Adams strahlend blaue Augen waren nähergekommen und seine Fingerspitzen strichen immer noch sanft über Leos verkrampfte Hand.

„Du hattest Recht.“ Ein Lächeln strich um seine Mundwinkel, in seinen Augen leuchtete etwas Seltenes. Etwas, das Leo nur zu sehen bekommen hatte, wenn sie ganz allein waren. Adam hatte es nicht verloren, dieses Strahlen und Leo fühlte sich wieder wie 15 als er in diese Augen sah. Langsam entspannte er seine Hände, lockerte seinen verkrampften Griff, fuhr sich mit seiner Linken in den Nacken.

„Wer den Hund findet, findet den Täter“, fuhr Adam fort. Seine Stimme war fest, ruhig, das Gegenteil von allem, was Leo gerade spürte. Adams Hand war warm, seine Finger schoben sich langsam zwischen Leos, während er seinen Blick nicht abwandte. Alles in Leo hätte schreien müssen, hätte sich losreißen müssen, oder irgendwie reagieren, aber die Berührung half ihm zu atmen, ruhig und gleichmäßig. Tief. Wie Adams Stimme.

„Du aber auch“, erwiderte Leo. Wandte den Blick ab.

Eine tiefe Ruhe, wie er sie seit Jahren nicht gespürt hatte, breitete sich in ihm aus. Vielleicht hatte er sich noch nie so gefühlt. Er konnte Adams Blick immer noch auf seiner Wange spüren, vertraut und durchdringend. Die Sekunden schienen sich auszudehnen, ein Moment war eine Ewigkeit, bevor er zu Adam zurückschaute und fortfuhr.

„Die Lösung war in den scheiß Akten.“

Adam nickte, fast unmerklich, aber eine Strähne fiel ihm in die Stirn, wirkte weich und vertraut und bevor Leo es sich anders überlegen konnte, hob er seine freie Hand und strich die Haare beiseite. Irgend etwas änderte sich in Adams Blick, etwas, das Leo stutzen ließ, seine Fingerspitzen strichen sanft durch Adams Haar, sein Daumen über dessen Wange und während irgendwo in Leos Kopf eine Stimme nach klaren Gedanken und Achtung rief, konnte er das beiseite schieben. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren.

„Ich hab‘ dich auch vermisst“, murmelte er und wandte erneut seinen Blick ab. Ließ seine Hand fallen.

Adam strich seinen Daumen hauchzart über Leos Handrücken, wie um zu sagen _Ich weiß_ , oder vielleicht _Tut mir Leid_.

Ohne nachzudenken drehte Leo seine eigene Hand darunter um, verschränkte ihre Finger, presste ihre Handflächen zusammen, als müsse er durch diese eine Kontaktstelle Adams 15-jährige Abwesenheit ausgleichen.

Erst als das Lenkrad vor seinen Augen verschwamm, merkte er, dass ihm die Tränen gekommen waren. Leo widerstand dem Drang, sich über die Augen zu wischen, blinzelte nur und klammerte sich an Adam fest. Eine Träne entkam, rollte seine Wange hinab, hinterließ eine kühle Spur auf seiner Haut und plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Ein Schluchzer entfuhr ihm, bevor er ihn stoppen konnte und auf einmal hatte Adam ihn im Arm. Leo vergrub sein Gesicht an seinem Kragen, während Adam über seinen Rücken strich.

„Alles gut. Wir haben es geschafft“, flüsterte er und langsam beruhigte Leo sich.

Er hielt noch immer krampfhaft Adams andere Hand und konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, loszulassen. Einen Moment lang genoss Leo einfach Adams Nähe, lauschte seinem Atem, konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl seiner Hand in Leos. Irgendwie vertraut.

Als er sich endlich löste, sah er, dass auch in Adams Augen die Tränen standen, doch bevor er ihn erneut an sich ziehen konnte, lag Adams Hand an seiner Wange, strich die Tränen weg. Sein Daumen wanderte tiefer, streifte über Leos Unterlippe, bis er unter dessen Kinn lag, es leicht anhob, sodass Leo in Adams Augen schauen musste.

Eine Frage.

„Ok?“

Gehaucht und kaum wahrzunehmen und doch ohrenbetäubend laut in der Stille des Abends.

Leo schluckte, nickte mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung. Adams Daumen war wieder da, und als Leo die Augen schloss, spürte er Adams Atem auf seiner Haut.

Ein Kuss auf seinen Mundwinkel.

Einen auf seine Wange.

Leo wartete, doch es passierte nichts. Er hörte sein Herz schlagen und seinen Atem rasen und auf einmal wusste er, dass er nicht allein war in seiner Anspannung. Adam war genauso nervös, zitternde Finger und zögernde Lippen.

Mit einer Entschlossenheit, die ihn selbst überraschte, legte Leo ihm seine Hand in den Nacken, fuhr mit den Fingern in die Haare und küsste Adam.

Die Zeit schien anzuhalten. Eine Ewigkeit verstrich, bis Adam sich bewegte, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss ohne Zittern und ohne Zögern.

Noch ein Kuss.

Und noch einer.

Als sie sich voneinander trennten, fielen ihre Blicke auf ihre Hände, Finger noch immer verschränkt.

Das Lächeln, das sich auf Adams Gesicht ausbreitete war alles, was Leo in dem Moment brauchte.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos und comments immer willkommen <3


End file.
